totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
A zwycięzcą jest...?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 26 Chris Witajcie. O to już wielki finał Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ostatnio Gwen, Max i Mike ścigali się do Krakowa wszelkimi środkami lokomocji. Dwoje z nich dotarło tutaj całych i zdrowych. Jeden trochę się poturbował. Gwen i Max stoczą zaraz walkę na śmierć i życie. Już za chwilę wielkie emocje podczas ostatniego dramatycznego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Stadion Cracovii, Kraków Chris Witam ponownie finalistów, jak i całą zgromadzoną tutaj publiczość i Was załośni przegrani. Duncan Radzę Ci już poprosić o podwyżkę, bo będzie Ci potrzebna na dentyste. Zoey Przemoc tutaj nic nie zdziała. Chris Gwen, Max. O to Wasza lista zadań jakie musicie wykonać. Gwen Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Chris Nie Max Przy pomocy rowerów udaj się do pobliskiego centrum handlowego. Łatwizna Chris No nie do końca. Te rowery nigdy nie miały przeglądu technicznego. Przegrani, wybierzcie osobę którą będziecie wspierać Team Gwen - Mike, Bridgette, Sky, Zoey, Geoff, Cody, Topher, Lightning Team Max'a - Amy, Sugar Chris Courtney? Duncan? Duncan Nie będę dopingował żadnego z tych frajerów. Courtney Ani ja Chris Będziecie. Chyba, że mam wypuścić Kła. Courtney i Duncan Eh Duncan staje po stronie Gwen, natomiast Courtney po stronie Max'a Chris Gotowi! Start Gwen i Max wsiedli na rowery, Gwen rusza, a Max ma problem z dosiągnięciem do pedałów. Max Ej! Pomóżcie mi lamusy Courtney Czy finalista może jechać jako pasażer? Chris (wzrusza ramionami) Courtney Wskakuj na bagażnik Max Ruszaj, musimy dogonić tą wampirzycę Gwen O nie. Max mnie dogania. Wraz z Courtney (angry) Duncan, Zoey i Bridgette biegna za Gwen Zoey Czy to nie wbrew przepisom. Duncan To my też tak zróbmy. Bridgette, umiesz szybko jeździć? Bridgette Jasne Bridgette prowadzi, a Gwen jedzie na bagażniku. Max Gazu, szybciej Courtney Robię to tylko dlatego, że nienawidzę tej głupiej gotki najbardziej na świecie, ale to ja powinnam zdobyć wygraną Gwen Wygram i wyślę Ci pocztówkę z Hiszpanii. Bridgette Czy Wy naprawdę az tak musicie sobie doskwierać? Chris A o to dociera Gwen Gwen Tak! Max Co to za złom Max schodzi z roweru i zrzuca z niego Courtney a następnie rzuca nim daleko i trafia w Mike'a Zoey MIKE! Zoey biegnie do niego. Zoey Nic Ci nie jest Mike Gdzie ja jestem? Centrum Handlowe Obydwoje finaliści już tam dotarli. Chris Waszym kolejnym zadaniem jest wybrać jeden z gotowych dań, który będziecie musieli zjeść. Aha i będziecie karmieni przez inną osobę. Wybierzcie Gwen Bridgette Max Sugar Chris Gotowi! Start! Gwen Wybierzmy coś nie dużego. Liczy się czas Bridgette Racja Max Te dania prawie niczym się nie różnia Sugar Weźmy to Bridgette Wyprzedzili nas Gwen Bierzmy pierwsze lepsze Gwen i Bridgette wzięły to Obie pary czekają w kolejce do zapłaty Gwen Bridgette, choć do tamtej kasy. Mniejsza kolejka Bridgette i Gwen poszły Sugar Nikt nie będzie ze mną zadzierał Sugar puściła gazy w ludzi stojących w kolejce przed nią, przez co zemdleli. Obie pary zapłaciły i wyszły ze sklepu w tym samym momencie Chris Dobrze, czas podgrzać wasze dania Chris wstawia je do mikrofali (gdziekolwiek ona była) Chris Ok, wiecie co macie robić. Pamiętajcie, że skończę odmierzać czas, gdy zjecie wszystko. Start Bridgette Dalej Gwen, musisz jeść szybciej Gwen To jest gorące Bridgette Pozwolisz, by wygrał ten karakan wraz z tą wieśniarą Gwen Nigdy Bridgette To jedz Bridgette karmi Gwen, ale ona już wszystko je szybciej Sugar sama je wszystko zamiast karmić Maxa Max Ty głupia cholero! Mnie miałaś karmić Sugar Co? A sorry, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Polskie jedzenie naprawdę bardzo dobre Gwen Już Chris Sprawdźmy. Gratuluje, zdobywacie przewagę. Max, masz 10 minut kary. Czekasz. Gwen i Bridgette przybijają piątkę Gwen Co teraz? Bridgette Pokaz magii (PZ Gwen) To coś dla mnie 10 minut później Chris Nieudacznicy, możecie ruszać Pokaz magii Szef Witajcie na pokazie magii. Waszym zadaniem jest wykonać sztuczkę polegającą na ułożeniu z kart piramidy. Tym razem finaliści działają w pojedynkę Gwen Mogę prosić o jakąś instrukcje. Szef Tak, ale będzie kosztować Cię to czas. Gwen Max ma 10 minut w plecy, więc nie zaszkodzi Szef daje Gwen instrukcje Przychodzi Max Max Co mam zrobić Szef Ułożyć piramidę z kart Przychodzi publiczność Zoey Gwen, dasz sobie radę Amy Dalej Max, pokaz kto rządzi Duncan Gwen, wiesz że Cię nie lubię, ale nie pozwól by wygrał ten uciekinier z psychiatryka. Mike się potyka Mike Ał Zoey Mike. Nic Ci nie jest Mike Czuję się lepiej gdy jesteś przy mnie Spojrzenie Mike'a i Zoey Courtney Eee, to wzruszające, ale moglibyście się odsunąć? Tutaj się chodzi Osoba z obsługi Z drogi Potyka się o nogę Courtney i przypadkowo wylewa gorącą kawę na Mike'a Mike AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Mike wybiegas z budynku Chris stoi w drzwiach Chris To Ci dopiero ubaw po pachy. Zoey gniewnie na niego patrzy Chris A, dobra. Nie chcę przegrać ponownie rozprawy Zoey Muszę wyjść zobaczyć co z Mike'm Chris Szef już go opatruje. Zoey Posuń się Chris Zoey wyszła z budynku Gwen Jeszcze tylko jedna Piramida Gwen się rozpada Gwen Karta. Niech to szlag Max Haha Gwen daje mu w ryj Chris No i taką akcje to ja rozumiem Max rzuca się na Gwen Gwen Odwal się odemnie psychopato. Gwen odpycha go i rzuca na jego piramidę z kart Max Ty...! Chris A może byście tak wzięli się za robotę. Milion czeka. Na zewnątrz. Zoey Nic Ci nie jest? Mike Nie Zoey. Mam tylko rozbitą głowę, złamaną prawą rękę i oparzenia 3rd stopnia ale z tego wyjdę. Przyjeżdża karetka, która zabiera Mike'a Zoey Muszę z nim jechać Lekarz Możesz to zrobić na własną rękę Zoey Taxi! Przyjeżdza taksówka, Zoey do niej wsiada W budynku Chris Wygląda na to, że Max skończył. O to Twoja mapa Max Co? Jak do cholery mam się w niej odnaleźć. Dałeś mi pustą kartkę Chris Haha, no tak. To jest finał. Gwen Ostatnia karta Gwen kładzie ją powoli Gwen Udało się Bridgette Dalej Gwen Chris Twoja mapa Gwen patrzy na Chrisa z ironią i wyrzuca mapę Na zewnątrz Szef Jeśli chcecie, mogę Wam powiedzieć, abyście szukali walizki na Wawelu. Chris Sprzedałeś im naszą tajemnicę? Szef Kraków jest wielki. Poszukają trochę Gwen Wawel, Wawel. Kojarzę to miejsce. Max Nie. Gwen kojarzy to miejsce Courtney Trzeba biec za nią i prześcignąć przed końcem Duncan Gwen, biegnij ile sił w nogach. Krótkie nogi Max'a Cię nie dogonią. Gwen i Max widzą już wawel i biegną łeb w łeb. Raz jedno wyprzedza to drugie. Chris Ludzie, mamy to. Widzisz Szefie, co za emocje Obryza paznokcie Szef Ta Siedzi i pije kawę, mając wszystko w czterech liter Chris A zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gwen! Gwen zdobywa walizkę z milionem dolarów Gwen O rety. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Bridgette Gratuluję Ci Gwen Bridgette ją przytula Gwen Strasznie się cieszę Duncan A co mi tam. Moje gratulacje Team Gwen cieszy się, a Team Max'a stoi zasęiony Max Rozwalę to wszystko. Max popada w gniew i zaczyna rzucać wszyskim dookoła. Chris Szefie potrzebna pomoc Po chwili widać jak dwaj mężczyźni zabierają Max'a w kafranie bezpieczeństwa Bridgette Co zrobisz Gwen Gwen Najpierw wszystkich Was zaproszę na pizzę. Jaką chcecie Duncan Najlepszą rzecz jasna. Courtney siedzi nadąsana Duncan No co? Idziesz z nami na pizzę? Courtney Hmmm Duncan Gwen Gwen Jeśli chce Courtney ;) Wstaje i wszyscy idą Chris Dziękuję Wam wszyskim którzy byliście z nami do samego końca. Mam nadzieję, że i Wam podoba się zwycięzca sezonu, a Wy będziecie miło wspominać ten czas spędzony z nami i TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĄ: PODRÓŻĄ GWIAZD Eksluzywny klip Szpital Mike i Zoey oglądali finał Zoey Jednak udało jej się wygrać Mike Jednak tak Pocałunek Mike'a i Zoey Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd